Pokemon Files: Ditto
by SilentlySlow
Summary: A Ditto's mysterious past is uncovered as he journeys through the regions of the world.
1. A Mysterious Past!

Five years. One thousand eight hundred and twenty six days. I don't know why I keep track anymore. There's still a faint glimmer of hope I have left that she'll come back to me one day. We travelled the region together, she and I. Her calm soothing face… somehow made everything seem like it would be alright. Although she wasn't the most skilled battler, I enjoyed her company. Was I abandoned? Was she taken away? Or worse… was she killed? I don't know the answers to these questions. My memory of her has faded through the years. I remember some events, yet the memory of her name and even her face has remained a sharp blur.

That day five years ago forever changed me. I remember being knocked out by someone… I don't know who. I just woke up… alone in that cave… emotionally… and physically changed. I was a horrendous pink blob. Who did this to me? I honestly have no clue. However, with this new body came new possibilities for me.

I first discovered my new ability while encountering a rabid rat that the humans call "Rattata". This Rattata had no intentions of being friendly. Unprovoked, it lashed at me, teeth clenched with the intent to kill. I remember this fight with great detail. I was in no condition to fight back considering the horrendous state my body was in. I struggled and struggled as its sharp teeth gnawed through my pink flesh. A piercing pain surged through my body, and with no defense or offense, I couldn't fight back. I noticed my body taking a different shape. And before I knew it, I had taken the shape of the Rattata I was fighting. The Rattata grew frightened, and ran away without speaking a word. I too fled back to my cave. I've learned to control my newly gained ability through the last five years. As I met more Pokemon around, I took on their unique shapes along with their moves.

I've spent the last five years on the place where I woke up; the empty cave. I've lived each day in solitude, living on berries among other foods. My life's been great. I have no intention of being owned, nor do I have the intention of travelling anymore… at least not with anyone but…her. By copying Pokemon, I've learned to adapt to my environment, and hide from potential predators. I hide my ability from humans in fear of being captured. I usually take the form of a Zubat, a common Pokemon I see. Humans usually show no interest in them. This is how I've learned to survive.

Today's been no different than any other day. I woke up from the damp floor of my cave, and transformed into a Growlithe. I started a small fire, and went out to search for food. Nothing special; only the usual berries and occasional sweets that trainers often leave behind. I transformed into a Starly to search the area for food. I flew to a small bush covered in Oran Berries. I flew towards the bush, pecking at the berries. And then… I heard movement. I stood there, waiting, listening. The bushes rustled. I knew something was off. I quickly retreated…

"Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!"

A Pikachu emerged darting towards me. Before I could make another transformation, I felt an agonizing pain. It felt as if ten thousand volts surged through my body. I dropped, with my nerves twitching to no end. He leapt towards me and lashed its tail at me, pinning my neck to the grass. I couldn't move.

"Why?" I muttered to Pikachu.

No reply. I turned my head to see the feet of a trainer. I closed my eyes… and fainted.


	2. Nowhere to Hide

Darkness, it's all I could see. Nothing, except my own thoughts was all I could hear. Conscious… yes… conscious… yet I saw nothing? What kind of place was I in? Is this what death feels like? Thoughts rapidly scattered through my mind. Memories. Memories of my trainer! Yes! Long blue hair… green eyes… it's her! Her name… her name? I'm so close! Sa…Sa...Wait… what's this feeling?

"Go! Starly!"

I suddenly found myself inside a colorful red and blue striped tent… facing that Pikachu from before. That's right! I'm still a Starly… although I can't transform… if that trainer found out… I'd be dead for sure. I noticed my surroundings, looking for an escape route. We were center stage in what seemed to be an arena of some sort. Empty seats surrounded the stage, and I noticed a narrow slit, which had to be the exit.

"What do you think you're doing? You do know where you are, right? This is the circus if you don't know. I'm the boss's official catcher. I paralyze em, then he catches em. And don't you think of escapin' from here. Ain't nowhere to go, and there ain't nowhere to hide." Pikachu angrily proclaimed.

Nowhere to hide? Nowhere to go? That can't be possible…

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Like before, no reply. The trainer finally said his first words.

"Yo, Starly. Fly through those hoops for me."

He pointed towards the ceiling where a series of rings spread around the perimeter of the tent. I hesitated for a moment.

"Now, you don't want Pikachu here to give ya another shock, do ya?"

I thought for a moment. Would I reveal my ability to this trainer just to escape? Or would I stay trapped inside this place, only to make a fool of myself?

"Didn't you hear me? Go fly through the hoops! I ain't gonna repeat myself!"

I stood there silently, staring into the trainer's eyes, still thinking on my options.

"Pikachu, why don't you teach em' a little lesson in respect?"

Pikachu leapt into the air with electricity charged in its bright red cheeks and let out a terrifying bolt of electricity. There was no time to think. Pikachu…Electric. On instinct I transformed into a Geodude. The trainer's eyes widened in what seemed to be disbelief, yet a dark smile emerged a second later. Pikachu's electricity had no effect, yet it was relentless in its attacks. It clawed, scratched, and leapt on top of me to no effect. This went on for several minutes until the trainer called him off.

"He ain't worth It, Pikachu. Jus' let em' go."

These words somehow seemed false, as if planning something devious. Pikachu leapt off and retreated, sparks still ready to fire.

"Don't you think this is over." Pikachu proclaimed.

The trainer's uneasy grin gave an unsettling image and it was somehow familiar.

I thought nothing of this. I only wanted to leave, to go back to my cave… to go to her once more. I rolled towards the tent's narrow slit and escaped. On the outside were multiple tents. Many cries could be heard coming from a nearby green and yellow tent. I ignored these cries for help, and flew away towards the sunset. I flew for miles and miles, yet nothing seemed familiar. Where was I? How long was I out? After hours of flying, I settled into a hollowed out tree. I went back to my pink blobbish state and slept, hoping and wishing for a better tomorrow.


End file.
